The Phoenix King (Vampire)
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: Cinta! Dendam! Kebencian! ChanBaek - BaekYeol !YAOI chap 2 is up !
1. Chapter 1

**The Phoenix King (Vampire) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook istri GdZeloMir.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol (vampire)  
Byun Baekhyun (vampire)  
Bang Yongguk (vampire)  
Zelo (vampire)  
Luhan (wolf + vampire)  
Se hun (vampire)  
Kai (wolf)

_ChanBaek._  
_ChanLu._  
_KaiBaek._

Genre : Romance. Lemon. Sad. Fantasy. Tragedy.

Rating : **M**.

**Warning : TYPO! YAOI!**

Sunmarry : **Cinta! DendamKebencian! !**

Note : kata-kata disini kasar dan tidak pantas untuk ditiru, cerita pasaran jadi jangan ada yang protes jika ini cerita tidak seskalian mau, kalau tidak suka lebih baik get out karna ini adalah ff YAOI! jangan nyampah! CHANBAEK IS REAL YOU KNOW! FOREVER REAL! AFTER AND AFTER ! IS REAL!uai dengan apa yang

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kamar mewah yang dihiasi cat berwarna putih bersih itu kini di dominasi oleh suara khas sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu liar dan mesra. Ya! Dimana sepasang kekasih sedang bercumbu diatas sofa yang berwarna merah semerah darah yang begitu kental, sang namja cantik bersandar di sudut badan sofa dengan namja tampan dan tinggi terus menerus mendorongnya sehingga memperdalam cumbuan bibir mereka.  
Lidah bertemu lidah dan saling bertukar saliva, sesekali namja cantik bertubuh kecil itu mengeluarkan desahan-desahan ringan dari bibirnya yang masih dilumat oleh sang namja tampan.  
Tangan mungilnya meremas-remas rambur pirang namja tampan melampiaskan rasa nikmat saat bibirnya dilumat oleh sang namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya. (bayangin Chanyeolnya jangan yang sekarang ne, bayangin waktu zaman nya mama dulu ok)

''eugh'' erangan pelan keluar kembali dari bibir mungilnya, bagaimana tidak? Namja tampan yang sedang melumat habis bibirnya itu sangat lihai memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut sang namja mungil, dan membuatnya begitu sangat ketagihan, ingin lagi dan lagi seakan berat untuk memisahkan kedua pasang bibir mereka. So really.

Melepaskan tautan ciuman liar mereka, dan saling menatap satu sama lain, memandang betapa cantiknya namja mungil yang baru saja ia cumbu, oh lihatlah matanya yang berwarna biru berhiaskan eyeliner dan bibir cherrynya yang semerah darah, tidak! Tidak, dia tidak memakai bahan pemerah atau sejenis nya bibir itu memang nactural adanya. Menambah kesan cantik diwajah imutnya.

''hey! Mau berapa lama lagi kalian begitu! Ayah menyuruh kita berkumpul''

Suara lantang namja tinggi itu menyadarkan mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja mereka santai tidak mau melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain, seperti sudah biasa dan sehari-harinya, dimana sang adik dari namja cantik itu membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk pintunya lebih dahulu, dan memergoki mereka sedang bercumbu liar, benar-benar lancang. Tapi itu tidak masalah.

''memang ada apa Zelo? Tumben ayah memanggil?'' tanya sang namja cantik sembari mengecup bibir sang namja tampan tanpa henti, membuat namja tinggi yang berdiri didepan pintu memutar bola matanya malas, melihat kakak dan calon kakak iparnya yang selalu pamer kemesraan dimana-mana, seakan tak pernah kenal tempat, main serong seenaknya, merasa dunia milik pribadi yang lain mengontrak, ck benar-benar menyebalkan bukan? Sungguh.

''ah sudahlah, kita lihat saja, sepertinya ini benar-benar serius! Kakakku yang cantik'' ujar Zelo menekan dan meninggalkan kamar kakaknya sebelum ia benar-benar emosi melihat kedua pasangan lem itu -ya itu menurutnya- semakin lebih gila lagi.

''hey aku tampan!''

''kau cantik Baekkie''

''kau sama dia sama saja Yeollie, kajja kita temui ayahku''

Kedua pasangan yang habis bercumbu itu memperbaiki kembali pakaian mereka dengan rapi dan berjalan dengan tangan namja tinggi itu memeluk pinggang sang namja cantik, melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju lantai bawah.

''semua duduklah'' tegas namja tampan yang bernama Bang Yongguk dia adalah The Vampire King.  
Yap! Dialah sang raja Vampire yang sangat di takuti, Yongguk mempunyai dua anak.  
Yang pertama bernama Baekhyun dan yang kedua adalah Zelo.

''ada apa ayah?'' tanya namja cantik berdarah Vampire itu menatap sang ayah heran.

''Baekhyun, Zelo! Kalian akan memiliki saudara baru, ayah harap kaliah bisa menganggapnya sebagai saudara kandung kalian dan menyayangi satu sama lain, dia beda darah dengan kita. Dia dari bangsa wolf''

''ayah bukannya bangsa wolf tidak bisa memasuki bangsa Vampire?'' tanya namja tampan yang bernama Park Chanyeol kekasih dari Baekhyun sang namja cantik tadi.

''ne, kau betul Chanyeol-ah, tapi dia masih ada darah dari bangsa Vampire turun dari ibunya. ayahnya menitipkan nya padaku, jadi ayah harap kalian mengerti'' tegas Yongguk, Baekhyun dan Zelo memutar bola matanya malas, apa-apaan ayahnya itu. Mereka takut anak baru itu bisa membuat kasih sayang sang ayah terbagi, dan atau mungkin sang ayah akan menelantarkan mereka dan lebih memilih anak baru itu bagaimana, ah pemikiran mereka memang cetek.

''Sehun ku harap kau bisa membantunya''

''ayah! Kenapa sehun? Sehun harus mengajarkanku dan menjadi guru pribadiku'' ujar Zelo tidak terima, Yongguk menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, tapi ada benarnya juga, Zelo adalah Vampire yang susah mengendalikan kekuatannya jika ia sudah lapar, dia akan terus berburu manusia, dan tak segan-segan ia akan menghisap seluruh darah manusia dengan sadis dan hanya Sehun yang bisa menghentikan namja tinggi berwajah imut itu.  
Yongguk mengangguk dan menatap Chanyeol.

''kalau begitu Chanyeol saja''

''tidak! Aku tidak mau kekasihku menjadi pengawal nya! Itu sungguh menggelikan!'' bantah Baekhyun menatap sang ayah tajam.

''Baekhyun! Jangan membantah!''

''apapun alasannya aku tidak setuju ayah!''

''Baekhyun! Kau tau? Hanya Chanyeol yang dewasa dan bisa mengendalikan emosinya, dia adalah The Phoenix King. Vampire yang menguasai kekuatan api. Dan ayah yakin Chanyeol bisa mengubah hidupnya'' tegas Yongguk, Baekhyun hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya geram dan menggepalkan kuat tangannya.  
Chanyeol mengusap jari jemari Baekhyun bermaksud menenangkan kekasihnya, apa yang ayah katakan semua itu memang benar adanya. Jadi ia mau apa?

''sebentar lagi dia akan datang, namanya Xi Luhan, lakukan dia seperti saudara kalian sendiri arra!''

''ne''

Yongguk menghilang bagaikan ditiup angin tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia datang kembali dan kali ini Yongguk datang dengan namja cantik yang telah ia beritahukan tadi.

''perkenalkan dirimu'' ujar Yongguk.

''aku Xi Luhan'' ujar namja cantik bertubuh mungil itu sopan dan membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat tanda sopan.

''baiklah, ayah masih ada urusan dan kalian berdua harus membantu Luhan arra!''

''ne ayah'' ujar Zelo dan Baekhyun malas.  
Yongguk mengangguk dan menghilangkan dirinya bagaikan ditelan bumi sehingga tak menapakkan jejak sedikitpun.

Mata Baekhyun berubah menjadi merah menatap Luhan, ntah mengapa emosinya benar-benar naik saat melihat namja cantik berdarah wolf bercampur Vampire itu, Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun dengan mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut saat Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan taringnya pertanda ia siap memangsa lawannya saat ini.

Baekhyun berlari kearah kamar setelah ia memandang geram kearah Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti, apa ia punya salah? Mungkin itulah yang ada di benak luhan.

''biar aku antar kekamarmu'' ujar Zelo memecah keheningan, Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis tapi di balas senyum malas dari namja tinggi berwajah imut itu.

''Sehun Hyung, kau tunggu saja dikamarku ne'' ujar Zelo.

''ne chagie'' ujar Sehun dan mencium sebentar bibir Zelo kemudian berjalan layaknya angin kearah kamar Zelo.

''waw dia hebat'' gumam Luhan.

''ne, Sehun adalah Vampire yang memegang kekuatan angin dan ku harap kau jangan macam-macam atau ku suruh Sehun melemparmu dengan kekuatan anginnya'' ujar Zelo sombong (aduh laki gua kok jadi sombong, pasti ada yang salah di tubuhnya)

''eh? N-ne'' ujar Luhan gugup, dan mengikuti kemana langkah zelo menuju kamar barunya.

#_dilain tempat._

''baekkiee'' bisik chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun dari belakang, sedangkan baekhyun dia hanya diam dan tetap memandang hutan belantara melalui jendela besar kamar nya, tidak menganggap sang namja chingu yang sedang mencumbu leher jenjangnya, hari ini dia benar-benar kesal, badmood.  
Susah memang untuk mengubah mood sang vampire cantik ini.

''Baekhyunnie kenapa? Apa kau marah?''

''aku tidak setuju saja, saat ayah menjadikanmu guru pribadi lelaki sialan tadi''

''dia punya nama sayang, namanya Luhan, kau tidak boleh memanggilnya lelaki sialan, karena dia adalah saudaramu baby'' Chanyeol kembali melumat cuping telinga Baekhyun.

''kau membala anak binatang itu, aku yakin dia tidak ada berdarah vampire, baunya saja seperti anjing. Benar-benar menjijikkan''

''honey jangan bicara seperti itu bukan kah ayah mu bilang dia juga ada keturunan dari bangsa kita'' Chanyeol berusaha sabar menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun.

''terserah aku tidak peduli, sampai kapan pun aku tak akan menyutujui kalau ia menjadi anak angkat ayah!'' kesal Baekhyun dan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol ditubuh mungilnya, kemudian ia terbang melewati jendela kamarnya, hilang tak tentu arah.

''anak itu, sangat keras kepala, tapi aku mencintainya'' lirih Chanyeol menyeringai dan terbang mengikuti arah kemana sang namja cantiknya pergi.  
Senyum terukir di bibir Chanyeol saat mata merahnya menemukan dimana sang namja cantiknya berada, ya itu adalah tempat favorite Baekhyun jika ia kesal dengan siapapun maka ia akan melarikan dirinya ditempat yang amat tenang menurutnya yaitu di atas terbing air terjun.

_._

_._

_._

_grep_

''apa yang kau lakukan''

''kenapa kau mengikutiku? Aku membenci mu, kau lebih membela binatang itu dibanding aku''

''Baekkie dengar, aku tidak membela siapa-siapa, dan berhenti lah memanggilnya binatang-''

''dia wolf! Dia srigala! Dia itu binatang! Dan terus saja kau membelanya, apa dia lebih cantik dariku makanya kau membelanya!?''

''hey Baekkie, semua tau kalau kau adalah vampireku yang tercantik, dan kau juga tau sebesar apa cintaku padamu eoh?'' balas Chanyeol lebih sabar menghadapi namjachingunya ini, oh benar-benar, apa dia tidak tau bahwa Chanyeol begitu menggilaimu Baekhyun-ah? So really.

_Wushhhhh_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas tebing dan berakhir di sungai air terjun yang sangat dalam.

_Byurrrrr_.

''wowwww'' teriak Baekhyun menggema senang saat tubuhnya menyatu dengan air, so amazing. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan dan membuat otaknya benar-benar fresh.

_Byurrrr_

Baekhyun langsung melihat kebelakang saat kekasih nya juga terjun dari atas tebing.

''kau senang?''

''yup! Hanya ini yang bisa menenangkanku dan juga''

Baekhyun menyeringai dan berenang ke arah Chanyeol, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang begitu sangat err, menggoda.

''bibirmu'' bisik Baekhyun lalu melumat bibir kekasih nya yang sangat tampan ini, dengan senang hati Chanyeol membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah nya dipermainkan oleh Baekhyun.

Tapi semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin liar di tambah derasnya air terjun, ini benar-benar ciuman di tempat yang sungguh sangat menantang, lidah Chanyeol menerobos masuk kebibir Baekhyun dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun lebih menempel ditubuhnya.  
kepala keduanya sesekali memutar berlawanan arah dari kiri kekanan begitupun sebaliknya membuat ciuman yang dimulai Baekhyun semakin dalam dan dalam.

''eughh'' lenguh Baekhyun dan menarik bibirnya dari bibir Chanyeol, seakan belum puas Chanyeol kembali menarik kepala Baekhyun dan kembali melumat habis bibir namja cantik yang berwarna merah darah natural yang membuatnya gila itu, tangan Baekhyun meremas rambut pirang Chanyeol kuat, saat dengan lincah dan liarnya Chanyeol menghisap serta melumat bibir cherry nya yang begitu sangat menggoda iman seorang vampire Park Chanyeol.

''eughh Yeollie'' lirih Baekhyun dan menarik bibirnya kembali kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Chanyeol, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak cepat, walaupun sudah beberapa kali mereka melakukan hal seperti ciuman ringan atau liar bahkan lebih intim tapi tetap saja itu membuat sang vampire cantik gugup.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun terbang dan meninggalkan tempat air terjun tadi dimana mereka melakukan hal yang ehm ya walaupun tidak lebih intim tapi tetap saja bukan, apa kau berfikir sama denganku?

sesampainya didepan rumah mewah Baekhyun, mereka langsung di sambut para pelayan dan menutupi tubuh mereka yang memang basah kuyup karena kejadian tadi.  
Kemudian para pelayan memundur pamit dengan membungkuk hormat.

''dari mana saja kalian? Dan kenapa tubuh kalian basah kuyup begini?'' tanya Zelo menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan menghujani mereka dengan berbagai macam petanyaan yang menurut Baekhyun tidaklah penting.

''kami habis bersenang-senang'' jawab Baekhyun menangaggapi petanyaan sang adik.

''ah tadi ayah sempat pulang, dan Chanyeol hyung ayah menyuruhmu untuk melatih Luhan agar ia bisa menjadi vampire seutuhnya dan membuang darah wolfnya'' terang Zelo panjang lebar lalu pergi melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan menggunakan kekuatannya.

tanpa peduli Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menghilang dengan kekuatannya menuju ruang pribadinya, Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafas nya panjang dan mengiringkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan kekuatan phoenixnya dan kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri, Chanyeol kembali rapi dan tidak basah kuyup lagi.

''anyeong''

''ah ne, ayah memintaku untuk menuntunmu jadi bagaimana kita memulainya sekarang'' ujar Chanyeol ramah -tampan- fikir Luhan dan tersenyum gugup.

''ikut aku''

Luhan pun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju taman besar di belakang rumah mewah ini.

''apa kau memakan darah juga?'' tanya Chanyeol.

''tidak, aku tidak di perbolehkan memangsa siapapun, aku sudah terbiasa memakan vegetarian dari kecil'' jawab Luhan tersenyum manis.

''waw kau hebat'' puji Chanyeol.

''terima kasih''

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja cantik memandang penuh emosi kearah mereka berdua siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun, emosi selalu menguasainya saat melihat kekasihnya melatih saudara angkat barunya, hatinya benar-benar dongkol saat sang tangan kekasihnya harus bersentuhan dengan namja cantik bernama Luhan itu.

''arghhhhhh''

Emosi ia luap kan dengan menghancurkan kaca besar dihadapannya dengan kekuatan api birunya, dia benar-benar kesal, Chanyeol hanya boleh menyentuhnya! Hey tapi itu bukankah terlalu berlebihan? Chanyeol hanya mengajarkannya right. Tapi bagi Baekhyun itu beda!

''kau cukup pintar menguasai emosimu'' puji Chanyeol tulus, membuat kedua pipi namja manis itu merona.

''te..terima kasih'' balas Luhan benar-benar gugup.

''coba kau lakukan gerakan jurus api yang sudah ku ajarkan tadi''

Luhan mengangguk dan dengan halus dan hati-hati ia mengingat gerakan jurus api yang telah Chanyeol ajarkan barusan, tapi sayang kaki kirinya agak susah menahan dan itu membuatnya terjatuh, tapi untung saja Chanyeol menarik Luhan ke pelukannya sehingga tubuh namja cantik itu tidak jatuh di batu runcing yang siap menusuk orang jika menyentuhnya.

''kau tak apa?''

''n-ne?''

_Wushhhh_

Dengan cekatan kembali Chanyeol melindungi Luhan dari api biru yang ternyata itu dari kekasihnya sendiri.

''Baekhyunnie''

''brengsek!''

_Wushhhh_

_Wushhh_

Chanyeol berusaha menghindar dari kemurkaan sang kekasih dan segera menyuruh Luhan menyelamatkan diri sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar membunuhnya saat ini juga, Chanyeol berusaha menghindar dan tak ingin membalas dengan kekuatannya, ia takut melukai tubuh namja cantik yang sangat ia cintai, Chanyeol bisa melihat taring yang keluar dari bibir yang selalu ia cumbu itu dan itu adalah pertanda bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar murka.

''BAEKHYUN!''

Tapi Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya dan terus menyerang dengan api birunya yang begitu sangat indah, mata biru itu berubah menjadi merah karena emosinya yang meledak ledak didalam tubuhnya.

Dengan kekuatan nya Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan segera memeluk kekasihnya itu.

''ok listen Baby''

''NOOOOOO!'' teriak Baekhyun dan mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol, dengan menyeringai Baekhyun mengarahkan api birunya ke arah Chanyeol.

_Wushhhh_

Baekhyun menatap geram saat Sehun menerbangkan apinya dan dengan cepat Zelo memeluk tubuh kakaknya dari belakang.

''kau tak apa hyung?'' tanya Sehun dan membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

''kenapa kau tak lawan saja-''

''aku mencintainya, dan aku tidak akan menyakiti tubuhnya Sehun-ah'' potong Chanyeol, Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

''chagie bawa kakak mu kekamarnya'' ujar Sehun, Zelo mengangguk dan membawa Baekhyun dengan kekuatannya menuju kamarnya.

setelah sampai dikamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Zelo segera melepas kan Baekhyun.

''Hyung, kau tidak lihat, Chanyeol hyung sangat mencintaimu, jadi kau harus belajar mengontrol emosi mu hyung'' ujar Zelo dan keluar dari kamar kakaknya.  
Taringnya menghilang dan bola matanya kembali menjadi berwana biru, ini yang Baekhyun benci dari dirinya, ia tidak bisa menahan emosi dan kecemburuannya, tapi itulah Baekhyun.

dengan perlahan Baekhyun terbang dari jendela kamarnya menuju pusat kota ia benar-benar butuh darah, apalagi saat bulan purnama begini, mangsanya pasti sudah menunggu kedatangan nya.

Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, di sebuah Club mewah khusus para kaum GAY, banyak lelaki terutama bagian seme memandang penuh nafsu sexs kearah dirinya.

''bisa kita lakukan'' seseorang berbisik di telinga mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun menyeringai dan memandang dengan wajah yang menggoda menuju namja tampan yang tadi membisikinya.

''aku tidak mau disini, bagaimana kalau kau ikuti aku?'' tanya Baekhyun memainkan telunjuk lentiknya di bibir sang namja tampan.  
Namja itu mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana langkah Baekhyun membawanya,  
Disinilah ia sekarang, di tempat yang gelap benuansa pohon dan semak-semak yang sangat menjalar dimana-mana.

''kau mau kita main disini?'' tanya namja tampan itu menyeingai, Baekhyun tersenyum manis, sangat manis dan menjilat leher namja itu, awalnya namja itu mendesah tak karuan, tapi dia merasa ada yang berbeda, matanya membulat kaget saat merasakan sesuatu benda yang tajam mengoyak lehernya, benar-benar perih.

''aakhhhhhhh'' ringis sang namja itu saat baekhyun terus menghisap kuat dan sadis darah dari leher namja ntah tidak tau siapa namanya.

Namja cantik itu terus menghisap darah sampai darah itu benar-benar tak tersisah ditubuh namja asing, melempar namja asing kesungai saat ia sudah menjadi bangkai yang sangat menjijikkan.

''thanks, manusia memang bodoh'' gumam Baekhyun tersenyum ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai, hari sudah benar-benar malam mau masuk pagi malah, dengan cepat Baekhyun menerbangkan tubuhnya menuju rumahnya di pelosok dalam hutan belantara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

''kemana dia?'' lirih Chanyeol membuka jendela besar kamarnya dan melihat kearah luar yang ada hanya angin, gelap, dan kekosongan.  
Dari tadi ia mencoba untuk mencari vampire cantiknya tapi tak tau dimana, Baekhyun benar-benar lihai menghilangkan jejaknya, sehingga susah untuk ia lacak.  
Surai keemasannya bergoyang halus karena angin mulai berhembus agak kencang, tapi ia tak pernah merasa dingin, jadi ia biarkan angin menerpa wajah tampannya sembari menunggu Baekhyun yang ntah kapan pulang, ia sangat menghawatirkan namja manis penghisap darah itu, apa lagi insiden tadi siang, Baekhyun benar-benar emosi dan cemburu karna melihat Chanyeol menyelamatkan Luhan, disisi lain Chanyeol sangat senang kalau Baekhyun cemburu tapi disisi lain, itu tidak lah baik karena Baekhyun bisa membunuh siapa saja dengan api birunya, apalagi emosinya sangat susah di kontrol, tapi Chanyeol tetap bersabar menghadapi namja cantik itu apalagi kalau ia sedang terbakar cemburu, mau menyapa Chanyeol sedikit pun ia tidak, tapi Chanyeol terus meyakin kannya kalau cinta nya ke Baekhyun itu sangat lah besar.  
8 tahun sudah mereka menjalin hubungan jadi sekecil apapun sifat Baekhyun, ia pasti sudah hafal oleh vampire tampan ini.  
Tapi apapun keburukan Baekhyun, itu yang membuat cintanya ke vampire cantik pencumburu itu bertambah, benar-benar gila.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, sedikit terkejut ternyata Baekhyun sudah tidur diranjang yang biasa mereka tempati, Chanyeol dengan perlahan melangkah kan kakinya menuju ranjang yang sangat mewah dan besar itu.

''kau dari mana? Aku tau kau belum tidur'' suara bash itu menggema di ruangan kamar yang hanya dihembuskan angin dari jendela besar kamar mereka.  
Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tidur membelakangi jendela, tidak mau melihat namja tampan yang tadi bicara dengannya, hatinya masih benar-benar dongkol kalau sudah mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri dihadapan namja cantiknya, melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berpura-pura tidur.

''yaa!''

''ishh apa?'' tanya Baekhyun dan menghadap jendela membelakangi Chanyeol, sifatnya ya Tuhan, Chanyeol kau harus benar-benar sabar menghadapinya.

''masih marah?'' tanya Chanyeol yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di depan Baekhyun dengan kekuatannya.  
Membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget, ketika hendak bergerak ingin membelakangi Chanyeol tapi tubuhnya sudah ditahan oleh Chanyeol sehingga ia tidak jadi membalikkan badannya.  
Menatap Chanyeol sengit, tapi Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak tau kalau namja cantik itu masih saja cemburu.

''mian he'' lirih Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun sayang, Baekhyun hanya diam, kenapa Chanyeol yang meminta maaf? Karena salah mau pun tak salah disini Chanyeol lah yang akan meminta maaf.  
Kurang apa lagi?

''kau masih marah?''

''aku tidak marah''

''aku tau kau masih marah, maafkan aku'' ujar Chanyeol pelan sembari mengusap lembut pipi namja mungil yang bernama Baekhyun itu, Baekhyun diam dan menatap lurus ke arah mata namja yang sangat ia cintai itu, ia tau sebenarnya ia salah tapi ego selalu mendominasinya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang hendak keluar kamar tapi Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dengan kekuatannya sehingga namja cantik itu tidur kembali ditempat semula.

''kau mau kemana? Apa kau masih marah?'' tanya Chanyeol berusaha membujuk Baekhyun, agar namja cantik itu berhenti untuk kesal kepadanya.

''aku tidak marah'' hanya itu terus yang terucap dari bibir cherry Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih mendekat lagi ke arah Baekhyun.

''ku mohon, jangan seperti ini baby, aku tidak suka kau mengacuh kan ku'' lirih Chanyeol mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang berhiaskan eyeliner.

''kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu'' bisik Chanyeol lagi dan mencium sebentar bibir cherry milik Baekhyun tanpa nafsu sedikitpun.

''aku tidak ada rasa sama sekali tehadap Luhan, bukannya ayah menyuruhku untuk mengajari kehidupan vampire, dan kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu'' ujar Chanyeol lagi, tapi Baekhyun tak ada bicara sedikitpun dari tadi.  
Susah memang membujuknya.

''aku mau tidur, besok kita bahas lagi'' ujar Baekhyun dan tidur membelakangi Chanyeol, namja tampan itu hanya membuang nafasnya panjang menghadapi Baekhyun, kenapa begitu susah.

Dan mau tak mau Chanyeol juga menutup matanya, menyusul Baekhyun ke alam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan melangkah kan kakinya menuju meja makan di dapur.

''selamat pagi tuan muda'' semua pelayan vampire menunduk hormat ke arah Baekhyun.

''hm'' hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir sang vampire cantik itu lalu ia mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi makan.

''pagi Baek hyung'' sapa zelo dan sehun bebarengan, baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

''kemana Chanyeol hyung?'' tanya Zelo heran, biasanya mereka akan selalu berdua dan bersama kemana-mana, mengganjal dan heran rasanya jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bersama, Zelo menepuk jidatnya, dia baru ingat insiden kemarin, mungkin gara-gara itu mereka belum bersapaan. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

''kenapa kau memukul kepalamu sendiri Junhongie?'' tanya Sehun mengusap kening namja tinggi nan imut itu dengan jemari panjangnya.

''anio Sehunnie''

''Junhongie?'' tanya Baekhyun menatap adik dan kekasih adiknya heran.

''ne, Sehun memberiku panggilan sayang yaitu Junhongie'' terang Zelo, seakan mengerti Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya.

''silahkan dinikmati tuan muda'' ujar para pelayan sopan.

''selamat pagi'' sapa Luhan ramah, Baekhyun, Zelo, Sehun, mengangkat kepala, dan tekejut tenyata Luhan dengan Chanyeol, dan itu benar-benar membuat emosi salah satu dari mereka memuncak siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun.  
Oh dia benar-benar kesal, bangun tidur tak sepeti biasa, biasanya Chanyeol akan selalu menunggunya atau melakukan berbagai macam ah kau tau lah, dan tadi pagi ia bangun, parahnya ia tak menemui Chanyeol dan, dan Chanyeol ah sudahlah emosinya benar-benar naik sekarang.

''eh, Chanyeol hyung, Luhan, kalian dari mana?'' tanya Sehun.

''kami habis berkeliling saja'' jawab Chanyeol enteng, sembari matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak cuek, tapi Zelo bisa merasakan hawa panas di sampingnya tepat nya di dekat Baekhyun.

''ya sudah kajja, kita makan bersama'' ujar Zelo dan melanjutkan makannya.

''eh kau mau kemana hyung?''

Baekhyun tak meladeni pertanyaan Zelo, ia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa kata sedikit pun.

''aku tidak tau, urusilah urusan kalian'' ujar Zelo dan membawa makanannya menuju kamar diikuti Sehun, tinggalah Chanyeol dan Luhan di ruangan makan itu.

''huks apa mereka semua begitu membenciku?'' tanya Luhan terisak, Chanyeol mendekati Luhan dan mengusap pundak mungil namja cantik itu bemaksud menenangkannya.

''tidak, sudah jangan di hiraukan, kajja kita makan'' ujar Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, Luhan mengangguk.

.

.

.

''AKHHHHHH SIALAN!'' Baekhyun berteriak histeris diatas tebing, melihat kebersamaan kekasihnya dengan saudara angkatnya.  
Benar-benar membuatnya begitu emosi. Lebih tepatnya terbakar cemburu.

''hey''

Suara seseorang membuat tekejut dirinya, dengan kesal Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat siapa yang berani membuat dirinya terkejut.

''kau..''

''kau masih mengingatku Baekhyun?''

''ck dasar binatang''

''aku anggap itu sebagai pujian sayang''

''mau apa kau?''

''aku hanya merindukanmu''

''sudahlah, kau membual, bukan kah kau tau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan sadarlah kau dari bangsa wolf, kita berbeda'' terang baekhyun malas, lelaki tampan itu berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

''aku tau, kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu itu bukan?''

''tidak''

''matamu tidak bisa berbohong sayang''

''bukan urusanmu''

''hey ayolah, kenapa kau masih saja marah''

''jangan sok dekat''

''ok, ok, bisakah kau berhenti emosi, kau begitu cantik''

''sudahlah'' Baekhyun hendak menghilang tapi tangannya keburu di tahan oleh namja tampan kebangsaan wolf itu.

''mau kemana?''

''bukan urusanmu Kim Jongin!''

''hey bagaimana kau bermain ke rumahku terlebih dahulu?'' tanya namja yang bernama Kim Jongin atau kerap disapa Kai itu sembari mengusap bibir merah natural milik Baekhyun.

''aku malas, aku ingin tidur dirumah! Aku bosan! Dan berhenti menggangguku!''

''tidur dan istirahatlah dirumahku, aku tau kau tidak nyaman ditempatmu karena kedatangan namja berdarah wolf dan vampire bukan?''

''kau tau dari mana Kai?''

Kai mendekati wajahnya ke wajah cantik Baekhyun dan mencium sebentar bibir vampire yang sangat ia cintai itu, walaupun cintanya tidak dibalas, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan, yang penting ia tetap mencintai Baekhyun.

''bukankah kau tau siapa aku baby'' bisik Kai, kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun tapi kali ini sedikit ia hisap bibir menggoda itu.  
Baekhyun hanya diam.

''aku akan membunuhnya'' bisik Kai dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun kemudian mereka hilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

''kau mau minum?''

''aku tidak haus!''

''baiklah''

Kai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah cantik milik Baekhyun.

Cup

Ciuman ringan, dan Kai mulai melumat bibir manis itu, Baekhyun yang benar-benar sedang stres tanpa sadar ia membalas dan membiarkan lidah Kai memasuki mulutnya, lengan rampingnya mengalung di leher Kai dan sedikit meremas rambut Kai.

''eughh''

Mendesah pelan saat Kai menarik-narik lidahnya, mata birunya tiba-tiba terbuka saat bayangan Chanyeol datang lagi ke fikirannya, dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menghilang dengan kekuatannya.

Kai tersenyum menyeringai.

''Baekhyun, Your self is mine'' lirih Kai dan mengusap bibirnya.

.

.

.

''mana Chanyeol?'' tanya Baekhyun kepada salah satu pelayan yang baru saja membuka kan pintu untuknya.

''dia ada di taman belakang Tn muda Baekhyun'' jawabnya sopan, Baekhyun berjalan dengan kekuatannya ke arah taman belakang, sehingga membuat tubuhnya hilang seperti angin.

Baekhyun bisa melihat kekasih nya sedang melatih namja cantik yang sangat ia benci, dengan cepat Baekhyun berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan membalikkan tubuh tinggi namja tampan itu membuat Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut, apalagi dengan cara tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung melumat habis bibirnya, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol ke arah dinding dan terus melumat bibir namja tampan itu tanpa henti, Chanyeol yang baru saja sadar dan berakhir dia membalas ciuman panas dari sang kekasih, dia juga sangat merindukan Baekhyun, sangat.

Luhan tersenyum miris dan pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang asik bercumbu itu.

Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bola mata birunya.  
dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini, dia baru sadar, ada rasa sedikit menyesal kalau mengingat ia bercumbu dengan namja lain tadi.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol kembali menekan tekuk leher Baekhyun dan kembali melumat bibir namja manis itu, dengan lembut dan memabukkan, lidah mereka kembali bertemu dan saling merasakan saliva masing-masing yang begitu membuat mereka ketagihan.

''OH MY! GET ROOM PLEASE!'' Zelo berteriak cempreng saat melihat kakak dan calon kakak iparnya sedang bercumbu liar di taman belakang ini, Sehun menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan cempreng Zelo.

Tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap terus bercumbu tak mempedulikan teriakan histeris Zelo, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan membawanya terbang menuju kamar mereka yang ada dilantai atas tanpa melepas tautan ciuman liar mereka.

''oh Tuhan''

Zelo memijat pelipisnya layaknya orang tua yang menghadapi kelakuan nakal anaknya.

''Junhongieee''

''tidakkkk sehunnnn''

Dan berakhir Zelo kabur dengan Sehun terus mengejarnya dan menariknya kekamar mereka.

.

.

.

''eumhhh Yeollieee...'' desah Baekhyun tak karuan saat Chanyeol terus melumat habis bibir nya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa Chanyeol sangat merindukan tubuhnya melalui ciuman ini, liar namun memabukkan.

''sstt baby''

Chanyeol menatap dalam ke mata biru Baekhyun yang berhiaskan eyeliner permanen atau bisa disebut itu adalah tato.

mengecup dan menghisap sebentar bibir bawah baekhyun kemudian beralih ke leher jenjang nan putih milik Baekhyun, membuka kecil bibirnya kemudian menghisap leher jenjang itu memberi tanda kepemilikan disekitarnya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit mendesah karna Chanyeol menghisap dibagian titik paling sensitive nya.

''eughh Yeolliee''

''hm''

''berhenti'' lirih Baekhyun menahan wajah Chanyeol, mencium kembali bibir Chanyeol dan memandangnya lembut.

''wae?''

''tidak''

''aku merindukanmu''

''Yeollie, ini masih siang dan aku sedang malas melakukannya''

''melakukan apa?''

''kau meminta making love''

''hm menurutmu?''

''ya, aku ingin kita melakukannya ditempat yang lebih menantang''

''apapun untukmu''

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh baekhyun dan membawa tubuh mungil itu terbang menuju air terjun, tempat biasa yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

''kau siap baby?''

''forever, aku merindukan punyamu masuk kedalam tubuh ku''

Berbisik dan langsung melumat bibir Chanyeol penuh nafsu, begitupun dengan Chanyeol menarik lidah Baekhyun masuk kedalam mulutnya kemudian menautkan lidah nya dengan lidah Baekhyun, saling bertukar saliva tanpa ada rasa bosan, mereka terus berciuman liar menuju air terjun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Suka tidak? Mau dilanjut? Maaf saya terus mengeluarkan ff baru, tapi saya ingin mempunyai banyak koleksi ff ChanBaek.  
Tapi jangan khawatir semua ff yg TBC pasti akan dilanjut, hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja.  
Thanks for u ripiu


	2. Chapter 2

**The Phoenix King 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : ZeloGdMir - Wafe.

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Xi Luhan. Choi JoonHong / Zelo. Oh Sehun. Kim Jongin / Kai.

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fantasy, Tragedy.

Rating : M YAOI!

Sunmarry : Cinta! Dendam! Kebencian!

Note : hello readers deul saya comeback lagi dengan membawa ff konyol yang tercipta dari otak saya, oh ya hmm banyak sekali readers yang menanyakan "kenapa Sehun couple lan ma Zelo, kenapa bukan dengan Luhan? " ok maaf sebelum nya sayang tapi aku lebih suka Zelo x Sehun hehehe, aku gk suka HunHan aku sukanya SeLo (?) Mereka lebih so sweet beda grub tapi sering pakai barang couple yang sama hihihi, sebenarnya saya keberatan karena Zelo itu suami saya tapi mau di apakan lagi huhuhu (?) Oh ya disini Baekhyun itu Antagonis! Ok jangan protes sekali kali Baekhyun harus jadi antagonis biar si Chanyeol nunduk dan ganti tu model rambut, dan bayangin Chanyeol nya yang rambut pirang seperti dulu ok.

.

.

.

happy reading

.

.

.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi? " Chanyeol bertanya pelan dengan mengusap keringat di wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, namja berparas cantik itu lebih mendekatkan tubuh polosnya yang tidak terbalut benang sedikit pun ke tubuh Chanyeol yang ternyata juga sama dengan kondisinya, tidak berbusana, karena aktifitas mereka yang begitu membuat keduanya ketagihan dicampur lelah dengan keringat yang menyatu, dan kau tau sendiri bukan? dan sekarang tubuh kedua sijoli berdarah vampire itu hanya di tutupi selimut putih polos, yeah hanya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku masih marah, karena aku lihat kau begitu perhatian dengan dengan Luhan" balas Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap pipinya kemudian Baekhyun menyatukan tangan Chanyeol dengan jari jari lentik miliknya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja baby "

"Mungkin "

Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun sehingga namja cantik itu mendongak menatap wajah tampannya, menyatukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir manis milik Baekhyun yang tidak pernah bosan untuk dia cumbu, saling menghisap, mulut serta lidah milik Baekhyun oh bagaikan narkoba untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat lihai dan tau berbagai pose cara bercumbu atau pun bersetubuh sehingga membuatnya semakin ketagihan dan tidak bosan untuk melakukannya dengan Chanyeol terus menerus.

"Eumhhhh " mendesah pelan sangat pelan hanya pendengarannya dan Chanyeol yang mungkin dapat mendengar desahan pembangkit nafsu birahi yang melenguh dari bibir milik Baekhyun itu, tangan mungil nan lentik milik Baekhyun meremas pundak tegap Chanyeol yang telanjang menahan rasa gejolak saat Chanyeol kembali mencumbu bibir nya semakin liar, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dengan perlahan keatas tubuhnya serta menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk merasakan lebih dalam manis nya setiap inci bibir Baekhyun yang tak ingin ia lewatkan, sangat rugi jika terlewat seinci bibir mengandung pencandu itu. Baekhyun menarik paksa bibirnya sehingga bibir bawahnya sedikit tertarik oleh hisapan mulut Chanyeol saat kedua pasang bibir itu harus terpisah dan mengeluarkan suara khas yang sangat ketara dari kedua pasang benda kenyal itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang ada di bawahnya, karena posisi tubuh kecil Baekhyun sedang berada diatas tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Aku laparrr " rengek Baekhyun manja dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang memakai baju kemeja berwarna putih yang Chanyeol kenakan tadi, Chanyeol benar -benar harus kembali menelan saliva nya karena Baekhyun sangat sexy menggunakan kemeja kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya itu. Baekhyun sengaja tidak memasang dua kancing teratas karena Baekhyun memang sengaja ingin menggoda si penguasa Vampire api itu, mengerjakan tidak apa bukan fikir Baekhyun menyeringai melihat kekasihnya si Park Chanyeol itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat membutuhkan sex.

Dengan gaya sexy Baekhyun berjalan kearah Chanyeol kemudian tangan mungilnya menjalar kedalam selimut yang menutupi tubuh tegap Chanyeol dan yap, sangat jelas pendengaran Baekhyun mendengar telanan saliva Chanyeol saat tangan Baekhyun menggenggam penis yang ternyata masih menegang itu

"Kau menegang Chanyeollie? " tanya Baekhyun mendesah ditelinga Chanyeol dengan lidah nya yang bermain di telinga turun keleher jenjang milik Chanyeol, mengecup rahang tegas kekasihnya dengan cerry mungilnya yang begitu manis, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kuat saat tangan Baekhyun memainkan batang penisnya dengan begitu lincah yang masih tertutup selimut.

Baekhyun beralih menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sangat sexy, tersenyum mesum ouh Baekhyun kau benar -benar sedang memancing atau menguji nafsu birahi Park Chanyeol eoh?

Baekhyun berdiri " aku lapar " Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mehrong dan berlari dengan kekuatannya yang begitu cepat sehingga dalam waktu satu detik Baekhyun sudah tidak ada didalam kamar mereka.

"Baekhyunnie, kau mulai nakal eoh? " gumam Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengambil baju nya di dalam lemari kemudia memakainya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kenapa kau memakai baju itu keluar? " tanya Zelo yang sedang menikmati kue coklatnya di meja dapur, membuat Baekhyun terkejut saat Zelo tiba -tiba bersuara, dia mengira didapur itu tidak ada orang tapi ternyata ada Zelo disebalik pintu yang dengan polosnya ia memakan kue lembut itu dengan lahap terbukti coklat coklat itu pada berserakan tidak jelas dipipinya, Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat tingkah adik kandungnya yang berwajah imut itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya kau harus menjaga kondisi tubuh mu Zelo -ya! "

"Sstttttt " Zelo memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun berhenti mengocehinya.

"Hyung kau tau dimana JoonHongie? " Baekhyun membalikkan badannya terkejut saat calon adik iparnya datang dengan cara tiba -tiba didepannya.

"Itu" ujar Baekhyun menunjuk Zelo yang sudah memasang wajah pucat, Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun dan mata Sehun yang sipit seketika membulat lebar saat melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasih yang sudah ia pacari 4 tahun belakangan ini.

"Joonhongie, kenapa kau memakan kue coklat itu eoh? " tanya Sehun dan menari kue coklat ditangan Zelo dengan hisapan anginnya.

Sehun meletakkan kue coklat yang ntah dimana sang kekasih mendapatkannya dan mendekat kearah Zelo yang wajahnya belepotan penuh coklat.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku membencimu Oh Sehun! "Teriak Zelo cempreng, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan santainya ia memakan bekas kue coklat yang tersisa milik Zelo dan menikmati pertengkaran adiknya, dimana Sehun berusaha untuk menghentikan kebiasaan Zelo yang sangat menyukai makanan yang berbau coklat, memang baik makan coklat tapi kalau berlebihan itu bisa meningkatkan kolestrol dan menambah lemak ditubuh jika makan nya tidak teratur dan bisa mengakibatkan kegemukan.

"Baby Joonhongie bukan aku melarangmu ok, tapi kai tidak boleh terlalu banyak memakan coklat, apa kau ingin badanmu gemuk eoh? " tanya Sehun berusaha sabar menghadapi kekasihnya yang begitu kekanakan, dan dengan pelan Sehun menjilat coklat yang berserakan disekitar bibir dan pipi gembil Zelo. Zelo segera sadar dan mendorong tubuh Sehun.

"Jangan cium -cium Zelo! " kesal Zelo menunjuk Sehun dengan telunjuknya yang begitu lentik, Sehun menyeringai setan dan mengulum telunjuk mungil Zelo dengan gaya yang begitu sexy seakan sedang mengulum penis mungil kekasihnya benar -benar membuat Baekhyun tersedak melihat adegan tersebut pasalnya uri Baekhyun terus menikmati tontonannya sembari memakan kue coklat ini.

Zelo segera menarik telunjuk nya dari kuluman bibir Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah malu, Sehun mengikuti langkah Zelo dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tersedak dia butuh air!

"Ini, ya Tuhan kau ini " Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun air dengan cepat Baekhyun meminum air mineral tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bisa tersedak eoh? " tanya Chanyeol membersihkan dagu Baekhyun yang masih tersisa coklat dengab ibu jarinya.

"Eh..itu tadi melihat pertengkaran Zelo Sehun, kau kenapa kesini? " tanya Baekhyun memeluk manja tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, melihat adegan Sehun mengulum jari telunjuk Zelo tadi membuat Baekhyun merindukan milik Chanyeol yang baru saja tadi ia rasakan.

"Kau mengerjaiku "

"Aku tidak mengerjaimu "

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya heran melihat tingkah Baekhyun, ada apa? Tumben sekali Baekhyun bertingkah aneh seperti ini, tidak seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke dinding lemari hias yang begitu mewah, tangan mungilnya menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan langsung melumat bibir namja tampan berambut pirang itu dengan gerakan liar, Chanyeol menahan pinggang Baekhyun dan mulai membalas ciuman liar dari kekasih cantiknya, Chanyeol menundukkan tubuh tingginya agar Baekhyun tidak lelah karena Baekhyun posisinya dengan mendongakkan wajah cantiknya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol meremas butt nya dengan begitu keras membuat Baekhyun meremas rambut pirang Chanyeol dengan pelan menjadikan pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang Chanyeol berikan, bunyi khas ciuman dan desahan menggema di ruangan dapur kaca mewah itu.

"OH GOD! GET ROOM PLEASE! " Baekhyun menarik bibirnya dari lumatan Chanyeol dan melihat suara merdu namun cempreng milik siapa yang mengganggu aktivitasnya, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat sepupunya yang ternyata mengeluarkan suara 10 oktaf itu.

"Jung Daehyun! Kau memang Trouble! " ujar Baekhyun dan melepas pelukan Chanyeol ditubuhnya.

"Hey Daehyun " sapa Chanyeol, Daehyun tersenyum lebar.

"Baik sepupu ipar " ujar Daehyun.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat apa yang dibawa vampire berwajah tampan ber bibir sexy itu.

"Ini ada darah, darah ini dari Yongguk untuk Zelo dan kau, Yongguk berpesan agar kau dan Zelo berhenti memangsa manusia yang tidak bersalah lagi " terang Daehyun sembari menuangkan darah berwarna merah kental kedalam gelas.

Brakkkk

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Daehyun mendelik kearah pintu dapur yang dibuka secara brutal oleh seseorang yang ternyata orang itu adalah Zelo, Daehyun Chanyeol Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat penampilan Zelo, oh bagaimana tidak, Zelo hanya memakai celana pendek sepaha dengan gambar kelinci berwarna biru, dan bekas bekas merah ada dimana -mana dan mereka yakin kalau bekas itu adalah hasil karya calon ipar mereka.

"Zelo tidak bisakah kau memakai baju terlebih dahulu, lihat kondisi mu! Sangat berantakan " omel Daehyun, Baekhyun tahu adiknya ini mulai haus terbukti bola mata Zelo sudah berubah menjadi merah saat melihat darah didalam gelas bening itu, Baekhyun dengan segera menahan tubuh adiknya sangat kuat saat Zelo ingin segera mengambil darah kental yang dibawa Daehyun itu.

"Arghhhhhhhh " dengan kuat Zelo mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan kekuatannya sehingga tubuh mungil Baekhyun harus bersentuhan dengan lemari kaca tipis di belakangnya. Chanyeol segera membantu Baekhyun sedangkan Daehyun yang tau berusaha menghindar dari rangsangan Zelo yang menggunakan kekuatannya.

Sretttt

Zelo berhenti saat Sehun yang baru datang menariknya kuat.

"Daehyun hyung cepat kau masukkan darah itu kedalam peti " ujar Sehun kesusahan karena Zelo meronta ronta didalam pelukannya. Tanpa menunggu lama Daehyun segera memasukkan gelas berisi darah itu kedalam peti. Sehun segera membawa Zelo meninggalkan ruangan dapur yang seperti kapal pecah itu.

Chanyeol sudah menyembuhkan bekas bekas luka ditubuh mulus Baekhyun dan terbukti sekarang kondisi Baekhyun kembali baik -baik saja.

"Ya Tuhan! Ternyata anak itu belum bisa mengendalikan kehausannya " omel Daehyun mengelus dadanya.

"Ya..! Kalian mau kemana! " tanya Daehyun melihat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pergi.

"Menyelesaikan yang tadi " ujar Baekhyun.

Daehyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua pasang vampire itu, sudah tidak heran lagi jika melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bermesraan tidak jelas dan tisak tau tempat.

.

.

.

.

TBC

hehehe maaf kalau kurang panjang..


End file.
